


Apologies

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [83]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pie, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Cas Accidentally did something to seriously piss off Dean, how does he deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:OHOHO So, Castiel accidentally got Dean upset at him. Really upset. Fuming mad. How does he make it up to him? ~ Your Lovely Otter

"Dean" said Cas, tentatively, as the Hunter refused to look at him, and Cas wasn’t surprised, their fight had been explosive, and had resulted in Dean fuming and Cas going out half an hour ago, slamming the door behind him, which was why Cas’ next words were said in a soft, nervous tone “Dean, I brought pie"

Dean was royally pissed off, to begin with anyway, and the fight had been about something incredibly stupid (so stupid that Dean couldn’t actually remember what they were fighting about), it was just that they had been cooped up in the motel for a while (Sam had done the smart thing and left earlier) and tensions were high, but as time wore on, Dean became less and less angry and more and more guilty, terrified that he had seriously screwed things up with Cas.

So when he heard the nervous “Dean, I brought pie" he perked up, walked over to his angel and gave him a giant hug, whispered “I’m Sorry" in his ear, and then clapped his hands together and said, "now how about that pie?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe Destiel!!!


End file.
